


Wear It and Love It

by FleetofShippyShips



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt: "But... it's pink!"





	Wear It and Love It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by aditublog.

“But…it’s pink!”

Lightning’s eyes narrowed. “What’s wrong with pink?” she asked, her tone cold.

Fang swallowed heavily, realising her error. “Nothing. Pink is a lovely colour.” 

That was a perfect opportunity for some teasing, but it was a fifty-fifty chance whether it would yield an enjoyable tumble between the sheets, or a still enjoyable, but far less pleasurable sparring session. Normally, she would jump at the chance, but she was still recovering from the last one.

“Good, then you’ll wear it. And love it.”

Lightning shoved the offending article of clothing at her, and Fang took it with a strained smile. She’d learned by now to pick her battles wisely with Lightning. Or at least wait for the sore muscles and bruising from one sparring session to heal before teasing her way into another one.


End file.
